


The Start of a Beautiful Friendship

by lielabell



Category: High School Musical
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-17
Updated: 2009-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor is not exactly sure how she ended up in this situation. After all, she's the one with the rules. And rule number one was that you never slept with a boy after he dumped you. Especially if he dumped you for some skinny ass white boy with a bitchy streak a mile wide. But here she was, naked, in that selfsame boyfriend-stealing white boy's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of a Beautiful Friendship

Taylor is not exactly sure how she ended up in this situation. After all, she's the one with the rules. And rule number one was that you never slept with a boy after he dumped you. Especially if he dumped you for some skinny ass white boy with a bitchy streak a mile wide. But here she was, naked, in that selfsame boyfriend-stealing white boy's bed.

Damn that Chad Danforth anyway. She should have known better than to date a jock. Even if he could make her panties wet with a smile. And smile he did. Ever since she said yes to his foolhardy plan he hadn't stopped smiling. And she, proving once and for all that brainpower went right out the window as far as boys were concerned, had gotten damp from the sight of it. Every. Single. Time. Which, come to think of it, pretty much explained why she was spread out on the softest sheets she'd ever felt, playing with her nipple while she watched him suck another boy's dick.

Chad pulled back and shot her a wicked grin, then crawled towards her across the bed. "You liked that."

Taylor nodded, not trusting her voice. He shifted when he reached her, dropping onto his belly and licking the inside of her thigh. So close and yet so far from where she wanted his tongue to be. Ryan laughed, drawing her attention to him. He was laying on his side next to her, one hand casually stroking himself, looking so damn fine that Taylor for once didn't begrudge Chad his defection.

"He's a tease."

Taylor blinked, confused, then grinned. "Boy, you don't know the half of it."

Ryan lifted an eyebrow. "Oh don't I? I remind you that I was the one who had to deal with his 'I don't know if I'm gay or just gay for you' bullshit."

"Well, I was the one dealing with his 'Baby, pegging doesn't make me gay' line. And his 'I don't know why I called you Ryan' crap too. So, clearly, I win."

"You two were into pegging?" Ryan whistled. "Now that's something I've always wanted to see."

Taylor opened her mouth to say something about how weird that was, because, duh, he's gay. What could possibly be hot about pegging when he's done the real thing? But Chad decided just about then that he was done being ignored. His fingers slipped inside her at the same time his mouth closed on her clit. Taylor let out a shriek and Ryan, damn his eyes, laughed again.

"Demanding too, isn't he?"

The affection in his voice made her cheeks flush with shame. Yes, Chad had left her for him, but that wasn't any more Ryan's doing than it was hers. She had no right begrudging him his happiness. Her mother had taught her better than that. Of course, her mother would be rolling in her grave if she knew what her youngest daughter was doing right now. But that wasn't exactly something Taylor wanted to be thinking about right now.

Chad pulled back, a sulky look on his face. "You use to come in five seconds flat when I did that," he muttered.

"Maybe you've lost your touch, love," Ryan said, his hand ghosting over Chad's shoulder. "After all, you haven't been using that particular skill set for a good three years now."

Snarky little bastard, pointing out just how long it had been since... Taylor forced herself to drop that line of thought. Ryan was just as uncomfortable with this whole thing as she was. Otherwise he wouldn't be verbally marking his territory. She smiled at him sweetly.

"Maybe I just want a little extra attention." She crocked a finger at him and was more pleased than she ought to have been when his already pale face lost what little color it had.

Ryan shook his head. "Oh no, I did not sign on for that. Chad begged me for months, months. And I only agreed because, well, we all do things we aren't into for the one we love. But I am not licking some breeder's twat."

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks," Taylor quipped and Ryan gave her a disgusted look.

Chad got a sly look on his face and he stroked Ryan's dick with the tip of a finger. "If you play nice with Taylor, I'll let you watch her do me."

"Why would I want to watch..." Ryan's voice trailed off and his eyes got wide. "Oh." He shoved Chad's shoulder. "Move over, I've got some muff to buff."

For a man who objected so strenuously, Ryan certainly had an impressive skill set. His mouth did things to her that Taylor had never experienced in the whole of her twenty three years. It didn't take him long to have her seeing stars and as she lay there, trying to catch her breath, Taylor had to admit that it was true, all the good men were gay.

"Women are so easy to please." Ryan's voice was almost as smug as his expression and Taylor had a burning desire to smack the smug right out of him.

Instead she shift her weight, rolled over and penned him under her. He glared up at her, but she ignored him as she leaned down to lick the tip of Chad's dick. Ryan's eyes narrowed, and his hips bucked, but Taylor didn't budge. For once her being twice his weight actually played in her favor.

She kept her eyes locked on his baby blues and she deep-throated Chad, something she had perfected in the years that they were together. Her nose was flush with his skin and her throat ached with that unpleasant, full feeling, but the look Ryan's face was well worth it. Chad, for his part, was making this keening sound, his hands clutching at the back of her head.

"Baby, I missed this," he moaned and Ryan's eyes went icy.

Taylor bobbed up and down, taking him as deep as she could. She knew there was no way she could keep it up till he came, but then she didn't have to. Not from the way Chad was panting. She pulled back, nibbling at his head and shoved her finger into him with absolutely no warning. Just like magic, Chad blew his load.

Taylor swallowed it all disengaged and licked her lips. She settled herself on Ryan, who was still hard and actually felt good between her legs, and then did her own smug little stare. "You don't do that for him, do you?"

Ryan made a face. "He won't let me. Says he wouldn't want to have the responsibility of ruining my voice."

"And I wouldn't," Chad agreed, his own voice a little raw. He flopped onto the bed, reach out and took Ryan's hand in his. Then he raised it to his lips and pressed a kiss to the palm. "You know I love you, Ryan. Even if Taylor does give better head."

Ryan snatched his hand away. "Nobody gives better head than me."

Taylor laughed, shifted slightly and kissed him. Ryan didn't respond at first, from surprise, she suspected, but he got over that quickly enough and before she knew it his hands were kneading her ass and her nipple was in his mouth.

"He's right," she gasped. "I don't think my mouth has anything on his."

Chad rolled onto his side and slipped a hand between her legs. "You need to try this, baby." Ryan's didn't come up for air, Taylor wouldn't have let him if he tried, but somehow he still managed to nod and then Chad's hand was moving and wow.

Ryan was big. Bigger than she had expected. And he knew what to do with it. Maybe it was because he was a dancer, maybe he was just naturally gifted, either way, it was amazing. He was sliding in and out of her with a languid ease and she instinctively tightened her muscles. She tossed her head back and moaned. Chad's mouth closed on hers and she kissed him with all that she was. His fingers twisted in her hair and his erection rubbed against her thigh.

She moaned into his mouth, her hands skating down his body, tracing every achingly familiar inch. But when she reached what she was aiming for, she found someone else had beaten her to the prize. Taylor pulled away from him and glanced at Ryan. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back. His hips were bucking up into her, still setting that glorious rhythm and his hand was working Chad faster than she would have thought possible.

"It's a wonder you don't have carpel tunnel," Taylor mused.

"It's a wonder you can still speak," Ryan retorted, cracking an eye open to smirk at her. "I'm the best lay you've ever going to get."

Taylor huffed. "How can you put up with him?" she asked Chad.

He shrugged. "Because he's right."

"No wonder his head is so big, with you here to stroke his ego."

"It's always been big," Ryan said with a laugh. Then he caught hold of her hips and did something with his and Taylor was back to seeing stars.

It really wasn't fair, she decided when she finally managed to catch her breath. If she had to lose what she had thought of as her one true love, she shouldn't have to have lost him to the best lay of her life. But, then again, how would she feel if she had lost Chad to some subpar lover? Not that the skill level of his love interest should at all be something she knew.

Taylor shook her head, once again reminding herself that she wouldn't be in this situation if she had followed her rules. She heard a sound to her right and saw Ryan sprawled on his back, Chad's dick sliding in between his thighs and nearly came again.

"Is this what you want?" Chad teased, the tip of his dick brushing against Ryan's anus.

Ryan let out a low groan. "You know it is."

Chad flashed a grin. "Then you are going to hate me, baby."

"I already do," Ryan hissed.

"Naw," Chad dropped a kiss on Ryan's forehead. "You adore me."

"Not right now I don't."

Chad pulled back, flopped onto his belly and lowered himself so that he could reach under the bed. He came up with a box and a smirk. "Still think that?" he asked as he pulled off the lid.

Ryan's breath came out in a hiss and Taylor moved so that she could see what it was. When she could, she laughed. Of course. This had to be the real reason that Chad had wanted to do the threesome with her.

"I can't believe you still have Old Reliable," she said as she ran a finger down the length the dildo.

Chad gave her a smile. "Like I could ever get rid of him."

"Oh aren't you two just precious with your little walk down memory lane," Ryan snitted.

"You're just jealous because I'm going to fuck him."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh please, like what I have could be replaced with plastic."

Damn. He was right. Taylor made a face at him and he grinned. "You're still jealous."

Ryan glanced at Chad. "I can see what you saw in her."

'Funny," Taylor commented, "I was about to say the same thing."

They locked eyes and smiled, sharing a moment of perfect clarity. Taylor was shocked. Of all the things she expected to get out of tonight, liking Ryan Evans not one of them. But here she was, buckling a piece of her history onto her waist, and smiling at him like they were the best of friends.

"I really should thank you," she said before she realized what she's doing. "Boyfriend-stealing skinny ass white boy or not, you make Chad happy. And that, my friend, is all that really matters."

Ryan laughed. "It's me who should be thanking you. After all, without you and Old Reliable, Chad here wouldn't have been nearly as good a bottom as he is."

Chad snorted. "Both of you shut up or I won't let Taylor fuck me."

Taylor and Ryan locked eyes again, then Ryan made a locking gesture at his lips and Taylor grabbed hold of Chad's hips. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," she said.

Ryan laughed, of course. Chad, well he just kept his ass in the air and his face in the pillows, and really, that's all that any of them could have asked for.


End file.
